Espera lo improbable
by konnyx
Summary: la vida nunca es predecible y la vueltas que te manda tampoco.kakashi no sabe lo que le espera mas adelante, pensando que ya de todo le ha pasado, pero nunca hay que cobfiarse demasiado.Advertencia:en este fic aparecen otros personajes inventados por mi.
1. Recuerdos y sentimientos

_**Capítulo n°1: "recuerdos y sentimientos"**_

personajes hablando o narración_  
pensamiento  
_**(notas mías)**

* * *

Con la cabeza apoyada tristemente sobre una fría pared, pensaba y recordaba sus buenos momentos durante su infancia. Y aunque sólo fuera uno, intentaba consolarse con eso. Pero de pronto se le vino a la mente una imagen horrible que había tratado de olvidar por años, pero que ahora reaparecía. Una imagen cuyo "momento feliz" no tenía, solo sufrimiento, angustia y mucho pero mucho dolor existían. Trató de borrarla de su mente, pero no podía. Era parte de su pasado y eso había marcado su vida. 

-_"Tengo que hacer algo"_-pensó-_"Esto no me puede ocurrir, no ahora"_-

Trató de ocuparse en otra cosa y, en un intento poco pensado, decidió golpear una pared. Pero se percató de que era inútil y lo tendría que pensar mejor. Así que decidió salir a reflexionar al bosque.

Mientras salía, chocó con su ex-alumna Sakura, quien al parecer estaba alterada.

-¡Oh! Lo siento Sakura, no miré hacia donde iba y...-paró de hablar-Sakura...¿te ocurre algo?-

-No sensei, es sólo que no encuentro a Naruto-dijo con tono de preocupación-¿Usted lo ha visto?-

-Mmm...No, siento el no poder ayudarte-dijo pasando una de sus manos por su nuca-_"La verdad, es que no he visto a Naruto desde hace días"_-pensó-_¿Dónde se habrá metido?-_

-Gracias de todos modos sensei-alzo su mano en forma de un adiós-Adiós sensei, mejor me voy a buscar a Naruto a otra parte-dicho esto Sakura emprendió su camino hacia otro lado.

-Adiós Sakura- Se despide y se encamina hacia el bosque, a las afueras de Konoha.

Kakashi aún estaba alterado por aquella imagen, que lo perseguía donde quiera que fuese. Quería hacer desaparecer esa imagen y haría lo que fuese para lograr aquel objetivo.

LLegó al bosque y saltó a un árbol para pensar con claridad. Lo más extraño era que no podía concentrarse, estaba tan turbado por su recuerdo que no sabía que hacer.

En esto escucha un ruido sordo a lo lejos, y con ello decide ir a investigar sigilosamente.

-¡Aaay...!Eso si duele-dijo Naruto sobándose la espalda- Pero no importa-se dijo a si mismo levantandose-Intentar hasta lograrlo.

-¡Kage bunshin no justu!-gritó el chico rubio, y subiendo a unos árboles,saltó-¡Rotación de clones!

-¡PAM!-todos los clones se esfuman y Naruto de nuevo queda adolorido y solo-otra vez-dijo angustioso-¿Uh?-Naruto se pone en posición de defensa-¿Quién está ahí?-

-Hola Naruto-le saldó Kakashi-¿Como estás? y ¿Qué haces?-

-Ah...Hola sensei-Lo saludó-estaba practicando mi nueva técnica

-Ah...Que bien-Le contestó mirando hacia el cielo-y...¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Muy mal sensei-se frotó la espalda-no estoy muy sincronizado con los clones de sombra-Naruto estaba un poco cansado.

bueno, pero para eso practica más y más-kakashi le explica esto con unos gestos.

-Está bien sensei, seguiré su consejo-y Naruto intenta de nuevo su nueva técnica.

-bueno, mejor me voy._"además tengo que pensar"_

Se despidieron y Kakashi subió a un árbol para volver a lo suyo.

-_"¿qué es esto que me pasa?¿ésta imagen?_-pensó-_"La muerte de mi amigo fue terrible. ¿Por qué me torturo recordándola?"_

Esperó por una respuesta, esperó, esperó... Era ya muy tarde cuando decidió volver. No tenía nada en su mente que no fuera ese doloroso y angustiante recuerdo.  
Llegó a su casa, se sacó la polera que traía y se lanzó a la cama, quedando mirando al techo como si quisiera buscar las respuestas a sus interrogantes, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría. Se sentó en la cama, apoyando su cabeza con sus manos, desesperado y a la vez triste. De pronto algo extraño ocurrió...  
Sus manos estaban un poco mojadas**(N/A: no era sudor ¬¬)**, algo le ocurría, algo que nunca le había pasado...Él estaba, estaba...

Llorando...Llorando por u alma, por sus errores, llorando de verdad...Aquél famoso ninja, aquél hombre sin sentimientos, que nada le afectaba, ahora un triste recuerdo le llegaba al corazón. Se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba y se dirigió a la ventana. En el trayecto, por ira, golpeó la pared más próxima que tenía. Tras este este golpe, paró su marcha en seco y golpeó otra vez la pared, y otra vez...  
En el úlimo golpe, no desprendió sus brazos del muro, de a poco fue bajando y al llegar al suelo, se sentó. Otra vez con la cabeza en sus manos lloraba, pero esta vez de ira, ira por que sabía que nada podía hacer. Se quedó así hasta que el sueño le ganó y se durmió, en el mismo sitio donde estaba, con frío, con dolor, con lágrimas...

Despertó cansado, con los ojos rojos por haber llorado y, acto seguido se fue a duchar, a acabar con sus penas y a lavar su alma...  
Se vistió y salió a pasear, sin un rumbo fijo, sin un sentido de vivir. Caminando por las calles de Konoha, intentaba encontrar el significado de aquel recuerdo, el por qué no se la podía quitar de la mente.

-_"¡Maldita sea!"_-pensó rabioso-¿_Es que ésto no tiene ninguna solución?._

Corrió al bosque desesperado por encontrar una solución al gran enigma, pero en eso se encuentra con Maito Gai.

-Hola kakashi, mi eterno rival-Le saludó-¿A dónde vas tan alterado?-preguntó.

-Hola-tartamudeó un poco-No, etoo...Iba a...¡a buscar a Naruto! Si, si, eso...-contestó con un poco de inseguridad.

-¿Por qué no decidimos quién es más fuerte ahora?-Gai lo retaba.

-No gracias, además de buscar a Naruto, no tengo ganas para pelear ahora.-Kakashi estaba desganado-Mejor otro día.

-Esta bien-Gai comenzo a desilucionarse por su rival.

-Bueno, mejor me voy-dijo el ninja copia-Hasta luego-y desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Kakashi? Ah bueno-y Gai se retiró.

**-Fin capítulo 1-**

* * *

**Hola!!! ojaá les guste el capitulo ya que me tomo tiempo escribirlo y tambien por favor...  
dejen sus reviews que lo apreciaría muchísimo :)  
esto es mucho para mi y...ah! pronto agregaré el capitulo 2.  
POR AHORA LOS CAPÍTULOS SON CORTOS JEJE.DEPSUES, COMO EN EL CAPÍTULO 3 YA SERAN MAS LARGOS  
ADIOS!!**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!  
PD:soy menor asi q tengo poka experiencia XP  
**


	2. Un oportuno encuentro

_**Capítulo n°2: "Un oportuno encuentro"**_

personajes hablando o narración_  
pensamiento  
_**(notas mías)**

* * *

El ninja copia volvió a sus pensamientos, quería encontrar algo para calmar su dolor u otra cosa para erradicarlo. Lo que sentía por dentro era algo nuevo, algo que dolía, pensaba si era producto de algún mal acto, si era él el culpable de tanto sufrimiento...

Recordaba el momento de aquel horrible suceso, cuando su amigo fue aplastado por una roca sólo por el hecho de salvarlo. Le dió su sharingan, su vida... A él le debía todo. Salió al otro día a tomar un poco de sake y chocó con una hermosa chica**(N/A: me refiero de 24-25 años)**que llevaba unas anotaciones y cuadernos los cuales se le cayeron al suelo.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho- Le dijo kakashi preocupado.

-No, fue mi culpa- Le contestó la extraña, recogiendo sus cosas.

-Déjeme ayudarle- Le dijo dulcemente el ninja.

Comenzaron a recoger todos los papeles, Kakashi se dió cuenta de que ella sabía de medicina, pero eso lo olvidó cuando su mano tocó suavemente la de ella, ya que ambos intentaron recoger un último papel. Quitaron las manos rápidamente y se sonrojaron, a ella se le notó pero a Kakashi, por tener su máscara, nada había mostrado.

-G...Gracias- Dijo aquella dulce mujer un poco tartamuda.

-No fue nada- Le dijo el ninja pasando su mano por la nuca, típico de él-Nos vemos...de la respuesta

-¡Espera!- La chica le agarró suavemente el brazo- No me has dicho tu nombre.

-¿Uh?...¡Ah!...Me llamo Kakashi¿Y tú?- Le preguntó.

- Mi nombre es Yunekai- Le respondió dulcemente.

-Que lindo nombre- Le dijo acto seguido de la respuesta. La chica se sonrojó un poco. Se despidieron y cada uno tomó su camino a cada destino._"Yunekai..."_ pensó Kakashi.

Al otro día fue a comer Ramen y se topó con Yunekai. Por dentro se alegró al verla, ya que ella pudo haber sido la que le eliminó el recuerdo de la mente. Ahora en sus pensamientos estaba esa extraña que apenas ayer conoció.

- Hola ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- Le preguntó Kakashi.

-¿Cómo no acordarme? Hasta ahora eres el único con una máscara-le respondió Yunekai ocultando algo.

-_"¿Sólo me recuerda por eso?"_ -Pensó Kakashi-Ah...

-Y además nunca he visto ojos tan hermosos**(N/A:El ojo)**-Yunekai dijo esto coquetamente y se sonrojó un poco.

-_"Eso sí es recordar"_-Pensó orgulloso-Eh...Uh...¡Gracias!- Le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa invisible.

Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio y después de unos minutos Kakashi la invitó a comer un poco de Ramen. Él estaba muy feliz cuando le preugntó esperando un "sí", pero entristeció enseguida al instante en que ella le respondió con su dulce voz:

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ahora- Le rechazó la joven.

-Uh...Bueno, no importa-Kakashi se notaba desanimado.

-Podré más tarde- Le dijo Yunekai intentando subirle el ánimo al ver que estaba triste- Si es que la oferta aún sigue en pie...

-¡Sí...Cla-ro!- Tartamudeó El ninja copia- Entonces...A las 4:00?

-Ok- Respondió- Bueno, mejor me voy que estoy atrasada, Adiós- Y lo besó en la mejilla**(N/A:Obio que en la máscara)**

-Adi-ios-s...- Balbuceó un poco y se despidió con la mano- Adiós...- Después con su mano izquierda se tocó la mejilla besada

Se olvidó del Ramen y se devolvió rápidamente a su hogar. Entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Estaba rojo, rojo de alegría, sonrojado de vergüenza.

-_"Es hermosa"_- Pensó-_"Muy hermosa."_ **(N/A: Con los libros que lee, no hay que fiarse de Kakashi XD)**

**-Fin Capítulo N°2-**

* * *

** HOLA!!!!!!  
Les gustó este capitulo????? a mi sii!  
como ven es en este capitulo donde comienzan a aparecer personajes inventados x mi y que no aparecen en Naruto jeje  
bueno este no es ni el principio de la historia pero para que vean que es importante le agradeceré a Ellistriel por ayudarme y decirme algunos de mis errores XD.  
bueno mejor sigo escribiendo...  
ADIOS!!!!!!**

**PD: sé que en este capitulo hay muchas notas de autora ¬¬ no hagan quejas sobre esto plissssss**


	3. Sorpresas y desilusiones

_**Capítulo Nº3:"Sorpresas y desilusiones"**_

Personajes hablando o narración_  
Pensamiento_**  
(notas mías)**

* * *

Y era verdad que aquella joven era bella, sus cabellos de oscuro color, con mechas rojizas que envolvían un misterio deseado, bien desarrollada físicamente, esa joven poseía en su cuerpo una delicada piel morena que destacaba su juventud. Además de todo esto ella era muy amable con él, tal vez amable sólo por ser él. Este gran misterio le encantaba y lo hacía fantasear, pensando y pensando que si esa teoría podría cumplirse o sólo era invención suya. Y así pensando en esto terminó dormido...Despertó después de unas horas y se dirigió al puesto de Ramen. 

-_Mmm__...Parece que aún no llega"- _Pensó algo preocupado- Disculpe- Le dijo a una señora que al parecer era la administradora del local- ¿Ha visto a una mujer de cabello negro con mechones rojos?

La dueña negó con la cabeza, pero a Kakashi no le importó mucho y se sentó a esperar. Pidió un Sake y se dignó a tomar por los nervios de primera cita. Pasaron dos horas y la joven no aparecía... El ninja comenzó a desilusionarse por lo ocurrido y fue de a poco perdiendo las esperanzas.Cuando se retiró ya eran las 7:00 y tristemente se marchó a su casa.

Unos minutos después, apareció esa chica que sentimientos había roto, preguntando por su cita.

- Estuvo aquí unas horas esperándole, pero se retiró, al parecer mal, cuando usted no llegó- Le explicó la misma señora con quien había hablado Kakashi- Se fue hace unos minutos.

-Uh...Gracias- Respondió desganada Yunekai- Adiós.

Mientras, corría intentando encontrarlo, pero no había resultados. Pensó: _"Creerá que lo dejé a propósito, que no lo tomé en cuenta". _Estuvo corriendo se rumbo fijo hasta que divisó, cerca de una casa, a una hermosa cabellera plateada…Era él. Iba a entrar cuando sintió que su brazo era jalado. Se dio vuelta y… Su cara cambió totalmente, se alegró por un momento pero todo eso se desmoronó cuando recordó que ella lo había dejado plantado, que su promesa había roto y sus esperanzas había pisado.

-¡Espera ¡Por favor! Kakashi…- Dijo esto angustiada, avergonzada por su retraso.

-¿Uh?... ¿Qué pasa?- Respondió triste sin voltearse.

- Por favor, no me trates así, puedo explicarlo yo…- intentó decirle Yunekai.

-Ya no importa- Y entró a su hogar, dejándola sola.

Kakashi se sentó en su cama, furioso, con ganas de matar a alguien, con ganas de desquitar esa ira en algo. Mientras esto pasaba, Yunekai caminó, sintiéndose triste, sintiéndose inútil, desolada. Después de un tiempo caminado se da cuenta de que alguien la seguía, y por esta reacción comienza a correr desesperadamente, hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida, quedando acorralada y el misterioso hombre la toma de los hombros con suma fuerza y la trata de besar...

Kakashi, que estaba observándola desde ya un tiempo, quiso atacar pero se retractó al ver, sorprendido ante los hechos insólitos, que Yunekai sabía defenderse como una ninja excelente, que no tenía piedad por el hombre que intentaba ponerse de rodillas para rogar por su vida. Su mirada había cambiado completamente a una mirada Satánica color sangre que penetraban el alma y que su chakra había aumentado al igual que su fuerza. Kakashi sintió un poco de miedo cuando se percató de esto, pero quiso distraerse pensando:_"No hay que hacerla enojar, Jeje"_.

En ese instante Yunekai para en seco, cae de rodillas al suelo y comienza a gritar, retorciéndose de dolor…Después de esto siente que sus fuerzas le fallan y finalmente se desmaya, quedando tirada en el suelo de aquel callejón. Al observar esto, el hombre que hace un momento estaba pidiendo piedad, ahora su mirada cambiaba de una que pedía clemencia a una que desataba sólo odio frente a la persona. El hombre aprovecha el momento de debilidad de la chica e intenta enterrarle una kunai en la espalda, pero es detenido hábilmente por un hombre de cabellos plateados y un ojo tapado que daba más misterio a su persona.

- No te atrevas…- Le amenazó Kakashi muy serio- ¡Ni lo pienses!

Al darse cuenta ese hombre de que el ninja que estaba al frente de él era el mismísimo y temido ninja copia, sin pensarlo ni siquiera**(N/A: puro instinto XD)** salió corriendo despavorido. En seguida el ninja corre a auxiliar a la joven quien aún yacía en el suelo. Revisó su pulso cardiaco y se sorprende que una realidad terriblemente fatal.

_"¡¡¡Un…Un…!!!"_

**-Fin capítulo N°3-**_  
_

* * *

**HOLAAA!!!!!  
oigan intenté hacerlo más largo que el anterior y así resultó no +  
si lo dejo acá los dejo metios en la historia  
no me reten si es muy corto!!!!!  
no tengo + tiempo  
bueno pues...¬¬ esperen no + el 4to cap  
XAU!!!!!!!!!**_  
_


End file.
